


Know thy Enemy

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Space Pirates [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching pirates is harder than it looks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know thy Enemy

Commander Karl Urban watched the boy walking in front of him with a feeling of smug satisfaction. His eyes were almost glued to the firm little ass displayed in skin tight leather pants and the promising sway of the hips. He still couldn't really believe how lucky he had been this day. 

About two month ago the secret service of the fleet had finally gotten reliable information about the hiding hole of one of the most notorious pirate ships harassing the trading routes at the moment. Karl and his ship, the "Captain Isildur" had been sent to go to the remote planet and lie in waiting in the shadow of the moon till the pirates showed up again. It had been incredibly boring two month.

When the sleek pirate ship had finally shown up, all his troops had been eager for battle but he had managed to hold them in check just a little longer. Long enough for the pirates to land at their base and get comfortable. Only then had they attacked. It had been a glorious success. They had caught most of the pirates alive. Only a couple of them - sadly including their infamous but brilliant captain - had been killed in the initial attack when they had disabled the shielding of the base with their ship's weapons.

Now all the captured pirates were safely locked away in the prison tract of the "Captain Isildur". All safe this one.

A happy grin formed on Karl's lips. He didn't really believe the story of the boy. That he had been abducted by the pirates and held prisoner by them. Much more likely that he had been some street-rat on some run-down space station and had tried to become a member of the crew. And had instead found himself suddenly being the pirates' fucktoy.

He didn't really care what the truth was anyway. The important part was that the boy had thrown himself at Karl's feet, begging to be saved from the fate that awaited the other pirates. He had sworn to do absolutely anything, if Karl would not hand him over to the jurisdiction of the fleet.

The other pirates had cursed him noisily but Karl's men had grinned widely giving their commander a enthusiastic thumbs up.

So now Karl was taking the boy to his small cabin to extract some 'payment' for his generosity. He was reasonably sure that the kid had never been involved in any real pirating - he just looked too cute and weak - so he didn't have a problem with letting him get away.

"Here we are." he said when they reached his cabin and opened the door with his code card. It was the biggest cabin on the ship but still rather sparse and very military in style. Just one room that was furnished with a table with four chairs, a real sized bed - which was utter luxury on a fleet vessel - some boards that held personal belonging and an alcove with his desk.

The boy stepped inside without hesitation, then turned around and managed to shyly glance up at Karl through thick black lashes although they were almost the same height.

"So what's your name?" Karl asked, not really curious but not willing to call the kid 'boy' all the time.

"Orli." his 'prisoner' answered. "But you can call me anything you like. The pirates always did, too."

"I think Orli will do just fine." Karl said. He let his gaze sweep the lean figure before him. The kid looked good enough to eat. Although he must have spend quite some time in the sunless confines of a space ship his skin was still pleasantly tan. Big, expressive eyes looked out of a finely shaped face and Karl couldn't help but wonder how they would look going wide with pleasure. But what really turned him on were the delicate, long-fingered hands of the boy and his beautiful mouth. A shiver ran down his spine with the thought of how fingers and mouth would soon be wrapped around his cock.

Karl stepped closer to him and raised his hand to touch the boy's face. He was quite pleased when Orli didn't flinch back at all but instead leaned into his caress when he let his fingers trail along the jawline and then into the unruly dark curls. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and a low sound escaped his throat that could only be called a purr.

Grabbed the boys hair a little harder, Karl pulled him closer and pressed his mouth to the inviting lips of the boy. Again Orli leaned into his touch, eagerly opening his mouth to allow Karl to push his tongue inside. For quite a while Karl happily plundered him, thoroughly fucking the boys mouth with his tongue, holding him close to his body.

When he finally had to come up for breath, Orli was breathing heavily too and was flushed his rising passion.

Karl didn't have to give a hint at what he wanted. The boy sank to his knees before Karl could even frame a sentence in his mind and nimble fingers opened his uniform trousers. His cock had been semi-erect since he had decided to 'save' the boy and the kissing had brought him to full attention. It almost smacked the eager boy in the face and Karl felt his heart rate quicken even more when Orli laughed in delight.

He had just enough time to draw another breath before those long fingers wrapped around his cock just like he had envisioned and stroked him lovingly. Orli leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Karl's organ, obviously quite enamored with the commander's tool. When he started licking him Karl desperately searched for something to hold on to, in the end grabbing the boys hair. He was even more talented with that mouth than he had expected.

"Suck me..." he whispered breathlessly and Orli complied immediately, taking Karl's cock deep into his throat. The hot, wet tightness drove Karl wild and soon he was fucking the boy's mouth vigorously. It took all his strength of will not to simply come like that and withdraw before it was to late.

Panting with need he pulled the boy to his feet again and kissed him once more, sucking Orli's lips and till they were as red and swollen as his own cock.

By now the boy was whimpering in need himself and Karl pushed him towards the bed, stripping of his uniform on the way there. Orli sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, and looked up at Karl, now suddenly a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" he asked, his voice small with fear and low with desire as well.

Karl smiled down at him. "Never fear, my dear, you'll enjoy this as much as I will." he said.

Then he pushed Orli back onto the bed and freed him of his clothes.

When they were lying next to each other, both naked, he started kissing him again and the tension soon left Orli's body and he pressed against the commander, seeking more contact. His dick was as ready as Karl's.

Karl lay down behind the boy, spooning him against his body. He let his hands roam the whole of the boys beauty, caressing smooth skin. It was marred with some scars here and there. Obviously the pirates had not always treated him kindly.

Only when Orli was pressing his ass back against Karl's cock, again whimpering in need, did Karl allow his hands to knead the boys firm little butt. Orli immediately opened his legs for him to give him better access and Karl didn't need more invitation than that. He took the lube he kept in the top drawer of his nightstand and generously coated his fingers before gently pressing one into the tight little hole presented to him.

Orli moaned happily, pushing back against him. 'No scared virgin here' Karl thought with a grin and worked his finger in deeper, starting to fuck the boy first with one, then two fingers. He knew he had found the right spot, when the boy clutched at the bed spread and mewled in pleasure.

"Want more?" he whispered into Orli's ear and the boy nodded, eyes clenched shut in bliss. Karl inserted a third finger, fucking Orli steadily, brushing his sweet spot again and again.

For a while he just enjoyed watching the boy writhe under his ministrations but soon his own cock demanded attention and he withdrew his fingers.

"No..." Orli complained, but his protest drowned in a satisfied groan of both of them when Karl pushed his cock into the boy's ass. He was tight and hot and - what was even better - immediately pushed back against him, taking him deeper than he had dared go in his first thrust.

In two more thrusts Karl was buried to the hilt inside Orli's body. And the boy obviously didn't need time to adjust. He moved on Karl's cock, fucking himself with the hard tool. Karl let his head fall back and met every move of the boy with a thrust of his own, falling into a rhythm constantly increasing in speed and fierceness.

"Harder..." Orli panted and Karl complied by rolling the boy over on his stomach so he could pound into him with more force. He completely lost himself in the act of fucking, ramming his cock down into the willing, writhing body underneath him again and again.

Finally his felt Orli's body draw taunt around him and then the boy screamed his release, his ass clenching around Karl's cock, pulling him over the edge too.

He collapsed on top of the boy, panting and completely spend. He needed a moment to catch his breath. Then he rolled to the side, giving Orli room to breath too. He pulled the boy into his arms and was more than pleased when Orli snuggled against him, already drowsy with sleep.

Karl pulled a blanket over both of them and soon he was lost in dreams as well.

\---

Waking up Karl immediately knew that something was wrong. Not only did a low ache throb through his body that could only be the result of being hit with a stun beam, he also wasn't able to move his arms or legs cause they were securely tied with force-cuffs that immobilized the limbs.

He opened his eyes with a feeling of deep dread. To his surprise he was still naked and still lying in his own bed. Only the warm body next to him was gone. But not far.

Scanning the room he found the boy sitting at his desk, intently staring at the computer screen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked, realizing much too late that it would have been wiser to remain silent and try to find a means of escape before the boy noticed he was awake.

The kid looked up from the screen and smiled widely. Only that he suddenly didn't look all that boyish anymore. And when he got up from the desk that impression even intensified. He had put his tight pants and shirt back on but now he was also wearing one of Karl's uniform coats - although he had carefully ripped off all the rank-insignia - and a belt with a blaster slung low around his hips.

"Why... look who's awake." he grinned. "You weren't really supposed to come around yet, commander." He tipped his fingers to an invisible hat. "I don't think we have been properly introduced yet... I'm Captain Orlando Bloom... although you might know be better by my other name Captain Hellcat."

Karl stared at him in open mouthed surprise. "But you are dead..." he finally muttered. "You were killed in the attack..."

The boy's - no, the captain's - grin got even wider. "Fooled you there, huh?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, now fondly smiling down at the helpless commander. "I'm not that easy to kill." He let one hand trail along Karl's exposed leg and a shiver ran down Karl's spine. And not a fearful one at that.

Orlando sighed softly. "I'd really like to take some time to play some more, commander, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, you know... We only got two more hours till we come out of hyperspace and I still have to free my crew and take over your ship so we can change course..."

"You'll never get away with this!" Karl threatened, while the pirate's fingers crept further up his leg.

"Oh, I most certainly will. As you were nice enough to leave me your code-card so I could break into your computer systems. Real nice ship you got there. I especially like the extra safety measures. Like being able to flood the crew-rooms with sleeping-gas. Very useful, that."

Karl stared at him in horror. This just couldn't be true!

"So what do you plan to do with me and my crew now?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Orlando scowled down at him. "Ah, don't be so touchy. Sometimes you loose, sometimes you win. That's the way of the world. And I won't hurt you. Not after that wonderful fuck..." he leaned down and kissed Karl's cock lightly, which responded most treacherously. "I'll just put you and your crew in the escape capsules and let you get away. After all you were going to give me a chance to escape as well... And you did keep my crew alive which I'm thankful for."

Then the pirate got up from the bed.

"Now... if you will excuse me, I still got a lot to take care of..." he drew the blaster and carefully put it on stun again. 

"You will not get away!" Karl growled. "No matter what it takes, I'll hunt you down again!"

"Oh, I hope so." Orlando smiled happily. "I'm very much looking forward to it."

And then he fired the stunner.


End file.
